Two Months- Part Two
by Loolabelle
Summary: Sam has left someting behind to help Al cope with the loss of Sam. Warning---Sentimental


Before---Al is in his office and a strange file has   
appeared. It is under Sam's name and this story is from  
Al's perspective.   
  
At first it was just the image of an office. It then   
occurred to me that it was Sam's office, the one   
directly across the hall from mine. It was recorded   
from the view of the computer, looking on the chair in  
front. Suddenly, someone sat down in the chair. It  
was Sam! Just as he came into total focus, I saw and   
heard him speak.  
  
"Hi, Al. How are ya?" he started. How was I?I was in shock!  
  
"I bet you are in shock that this has come up.I also bet  
that it has been two months since you have   
seen me. No, I'm not psychic. I programmed this file   
to show up exactly sixty days after you all lost me. I  
did not think you would lose me, but I thought that it  
would be a good safety precaution. It is better to be  
safe than sorry.  
  
"Speaking of sorry, I am wondering how hard   
you are taking this. Hard, huh? (he had no idea.).   
Well, stop it. I don't want you getting all worked up   
over something that you cannot change. It is not your   
fault that I am not there right now, and, although I   
miss you, I do not want you to waste you life on a lost  
cause. I only ask you to not let anyone else leap.   
So many people have wasted their lives already because   
of my leaping. It hurts so many people; innocent people  
like Verbena, Gooshie, Tina, you, and...Donna." Sam got   
quiet when he said Donna's name. I remembered the time   
Donna came into my office. I didn't have a clue that she  
was about to leave Sam. I begged her to not leave him,  
knowing he would need her when he got back, but just  
as the memory or her walking out the door was going   
through my mind, Sam's image said something that I had   
not anticipated.  
  
"Al, I know that Donna is gone. I knew she   
wasn't going to wait for me the last time I was home. I   
could see it in her eyes as I left, and even if I hadn't  
left, our marriage was so scarred from my leaping that  
we would have broken up anyway. I miss her so much now   
that I can remember her that I can barely breathe.   
God, Al, I wish I could see my son. I know he is with   
her. I want you to be a father figure to him if he is   
near you. You would be great with kids and I would   
love for him to be like you…" At this point, Sam was  
trying to wipe all the tears away from his face, but it  
was useless. I realized that he had never seen Jonathan,  
and he might never know that the kid had read a book   
to me at the age of three. He had gained his father's  
intellect and looks. I was awfully teary eyed, too, when  
Sam went on.  
  
"Al, tell Donna that I love her and that I am sorry I   
left her, but not sorry I left completely. I had to. If  
you don't remember why, then I do, and you were too  
important to me to leave behind. You have always been   
important to me." Images of the first time we met   
flashed through my head- at least what I could remember  
of it.  
  
"The past 6 years have been hard, and they are getting   
harder each day, but you were there with me before. You  
were my light in the darkness. You have saved my life  
so many times that I can't remember them all. I've   
laughed with you, cried with you, suffered and enjoyed   
life with you. And I have done all of this without even  
touching you. This can only be achieved through true   
friendship, and that is what we have. You are the  
bravest and strongest man I know and it is a privilege  
knowing you." At this point, I was choked up so much   
that it ached and Sam had let the tears flow freely.   
I wanted to reach out and put my hand on his shoulder,  
but he continued.   
  
" Al, I just want you to know that you are the best  
friend a man could have and I will miss you until I   
get home. I will come home, so don't worry (how do you   
think I know all this about you, now?) Now, go and enjoy  
life and I will see you soon. I have to go now. I will   
see you someday, I promise, so go home- I think you will  
have a surprise there named Beth. Love, Sam." I could   
barely keep myself in my seat. I wanted to go to the   
imaging chamber to search for him, but I didn't. There   
would be time to find him, and he seemed pretty sure   
that he would be home soon. I locked up my office and   
left the Project, ready for a long away break and   
reunion with my wife.   
  
Author's ending--- As Admiral Albert Calavicci went to   
his car, he stopped, and watched the sun rise. Two   
things happened that morning: a single tear rolled down   
his face, and he smiled for the first time in two months.  
  
  
And a Note- this is my first fanfic posted ever, so it   
might not be great. Anyway, respond please. I am not   
sure about the details to this, it just occurred to me   
that it wold be a neat idea. Tell me what you think,  
please! Thanks! ---Liana  



End file.
